


Rose Petals

by CaffeinatedMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Candles, Drinking, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Roses, Suits, Telepathic Bondage, Top Gabriel, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedMoose/pseuds/CaffeinatedMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel laughed softly, eyes narrowing as his mischievous gaze traveled over Sam’s suit-clad form. He had to admit those boys looked good in fancy dress. He’d admired them from a distance when they were acting as feds, interviewing the local townspeople. But he’d always liked Sam best. He was tall and lean, and had the best hair. “I didn’t need anyone else. I wanted to see you, Sam. You’re my favorite. It’s always been you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my friend Melodious Meltdown, who asked for some random Sabriel) I don't ship Sam/Gabriel myself, but this was a fun challenge. Threw this together in a few hours. I love seeing Sam squirm. :D

One moment Sam was talking heatedly to his brother in a bar about their latest hunt. Next, he found himself in a classy high end restaurant. He looked around quickly, then down at himself. He was wearing a full black and white suit and tie with a red rose tucked into the chest pocket, and shiny black shoes. Again he spun to try and find who had brought him here. Was this all a dream? Had he hit his head on the bar counter after drinking too much? But, no. The only person they knew who tended to jerk them around into such dramatic scenes was the Trickster. Or rather the archangel, Gabriel.

“Enjoying the clothes?” Gabriel spoke up, and Sam jerked his head in the direction of the voice. The angel hadn’t been there before, right in front of him. Sam just frowned and tilted his head, still utterly confused at the point of him being here.

The angel smiled in that wickedly teasing way, before holding out a single red rose, stripped of its thorns. “I had a trouble finding your size, but I had a little help from a certain other angel who spends too much time around you.” He stepped closer and prodded Sam in the chest with the rose, who hadn’t moved a muscle. “Come on, take it. It’s a gesture of peace. It’s not going to bite.”

“Cas? I’ll kill him when I get back.” Sam slowly took the rose, bringing it to his nose to breathe in the scent, and he began to visibly relax, only murmuring in return. “Why did you bring me here?” His voice was low, suspicious. The man they once knew as the Trickster had never caused them anything but trouble. Yet, here they were, in a classy restaurant instead of a game show or a TV series, or dying in a city. He glanced to the side, searching for anyone else he knew. “And where’s my brother?”

Gabriel laughed softly, eyes narrowing as his mischievous gaze traveled over Sam’s suit-clad form. He had to admit those boys looked good in fancy dress. He’d admired them from a distance when they were acting as feds, interviewing the local townspeople. But he’d always liked Sam best. He was tall and lean, and had the best hair. “I didn’t need him. I wanted to see you, Sam. You’re my favorite. It’s always been you.” He grinned up at the tall hunter who was nearly a foot taller than him, stepping close enough that he could lower his voice. “You’re here so we can spend a little one-on-one time together.”

Immediately as those words came out, Sam turned around and walked away. “Nope. Nope. Me and you? Not happening. Not ever. You killed my brother over and over, and you thought it was funny. You trapped us in TV land. You tortured us for days with that crap.” Sam tried to push open the doors, only to find them locked. He roared in anger, rattling the doors so hard the glass should have broken. “Take me back!”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and a strong force knocked Sam back on his ass, sprawled on the floor. The angel shook his head, following Sam. Another rose had appeared in his hand, and he knelt down, stroking it along Sam’s cheek, brushing his hair away to run it down his neck. “All that was just a joke. I didn’t mean it. It was all for your brother. He’s the one that tried to kill me first. I never meant to hurt you.”

Sam groaned and went to rub the back of his head, but his arms were stuck at his sides. He glared fiercely up at Gabriel, panting softly, turning his head away from the caress of the rose. 

Gabriel continued, his free hand coming to rest in the middle of Sam’s chest. He released the bonds on Sam’s arms, his hand pressing to the male’s chest gently, but not pinning him down. “I mean it. I’m sorry. I’m not going to hold you down this time, just to show you I’m not a total jerk. Just give me a chance to show you I’ve changed, and if we don’t click, I’ll send you home. Alright?” A soft sincere smile formed on his lips, as he trailed the rose along Sam’s chin, over to his other cheek, then tapping him on the nose with it. He leaned close, whispering in Sam’s ear. “I’ll give you what no woman ever could. You won’t regret it.”

Sam blinked slowly, flexing his arms when he found them free, but kept them relaxed at his sides as he watched the angel’s movements, feeling the rose tickle his face and neck. He let out a soft sigh, leaning his head up to sniff at the rose after it touched his nose, feeling a tad ashamed to be enjoying the soft caress. He sat up as Gabriel pulled away, staring at him. A shiver ran down his spine as he wondered what the man meant, what he could possibly give him. He accepted the hand held out to him, and the two stood together. “Fine. One night. And if you so much as harm a hair on Dean’s head in the future, the next time you see me, you will not get away alive.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and nodded. “Of course, of course. And I’m sure that if I do anything to hurt you, I’ll have your brother on my ass for the rest of eternity. Do I need his permission to court you, too?”

Sam grumbled and shook his head. “He doesn’t tell me what to do anymore. I’m grown up enough to make my own choices.”

“Well, let’s get started them. Why not move somewhere more private?” With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel had transported them a luscious motel room, likely expensive. However, there were no doors or windows, which gave Sam the idea that he’d conjured up the whole scene. No one next door to hear them, and no way out. 

Taking up a good portion of the room was a king size bed, decked out in satin black sheets, with dark red pillows at the head. Opposite the bed was a small table, where two plates of food, still hot and steaming, and a couple of candles were arranged. Every shelf and surface of the room was covered in red candles on silver holders. There were even a few bouquets of roses in every corner, and rose petals sprinkled over the bed.

Sam didn’t know which way to go, but as he took an indecisive step, a small shower of rose petals fell from the ceiling. He stepped back quickly, swatting at the velvety attack, before realizing they were just roses. Everything was roses, everywhere. When he finally relaxed, he managed a smile. Somehow, Gabriel knew he liked roses, and had gone to all this trouble. “It’s nice. It’s beautiful.”

“Shall we dine?” Gabriel gestured to the table, then draped his arm around Sam, leading him over to the table. The angel pulled out his chair for him, and then sat opposite, pointing to the food. “Dig in. Made it myself.” Sam looked down at his plate, which held a perfectly grilled steak, roasted potatoes and a small salad. He nodded and cut a small piece out of the steak, and groaned at the flavor. It was cooked just the way he liked it, not well done, but not bleeding either. It was so juicy and tender. He gobbled back a few more mouthfuls before trying the potatoes. He paused to look for some gravy, and without even asking, a pitcher of gravy appeared, which he poured over the potatoes and steak. 

Gabriel watched Sam enjoy the food, picking at his own food quietly. Angels didn’t need to eat, and he wasn’t the type to scarf down human food, despite it being tasty. His own plate just added to the atmosphere. “It’s good, eh?” Sam nodded excitedly, shoveling in the rest of the steak and potatoes, then starting on the salad. “It’s really good. It’s amazing.” He smiled over at Gabriel. Despite his past behavior, he truly could be a romantic when he tried to be. The roses, and the satin bed sheets, and the wonderful food were really starting to relax him. He might actually enjoy the evening. 

When Sam had finished eating, he was pleasantly satisfied, not overly full. Gabriel waved a hand, and the table was cleared, leaving only the candles in the middle. He stood and walked around the table, again reaching for Sam, this time to caress his cheek, fingertips slowly drawing his chin up. Sam leaned up into the gentle touch, frowning when it pulled away. 

When Gabriel stood back, he held a glass of red wine in one hand, his other hand reaching for Sam’s, pulling him up from his seat. He led Sam to the bed, backing him up until he sat on the edge. Then he handed the glass of wine to Sam. Another glass appeared in his hand, which he sipped from, letting out a satisfied sigh. “This wine has been aging since your world was young, since before you humans even knew how to make wine.” He swirled the wine in the glass, sniffing it and grinning proudly. “Gods and angels have been drinking themselves silly since the time of creation.”

Sam was impressed, and he copied Gabriel’s motions, swirling the wine, then taking a sip. It felt almost…warm, even though the physical temperature of the drink was cold. It was sweet and fruity, silky smooth. It felt like silk on his tongue. It washed over him and warmed his face, then rushing through the rest of his body as it hit his stomach. He could swear he felt it rush to his brain, making him a little foggy after only a few sips. “…wow,” Was all he could say.

Gabriel chuckled as Sam’s face started to pinken. “Oh, that’s right. Our wine is a lot stronger, considering our tolerance. You probably won’t need that whole glass.” He reached out to take the glass, but Sam shook his head, taking a few more sips before setting the glass on the bedside table. “I’ll need it.” Sam smiled nervously, hands stiffly resting on the bed at his sides. If anything, the quickness that the angel wine was starting to hit him only made him jittery. Not only had he not been on a romantic date in a long time, but he had also never been on a date with an angel who was trying to get him drunk.

He felt Gabriel’s hand on his suit jacket, loosening the buttons and pushing the jacket off his shoulders. “Loosen up a little. Angel wine doesn’t even give you a hangover. It’s the best stuff. I never drink anything else.” Sam nodded slowly, letting the jacket fall from his shoulders. He almost felt drugged, his movements slow. But he felt nice, warm. He’d drink that angel wine again if it were offered to him. It felt like being high. Then Gabriel was working on the buttons of his white shirt, pausing to loosen the tie. He gazed up at the angel standing before him, and saw a faint halo of light behind his head. He smiled giddily, reaching in an attempt to touch the glittering gold halo. He laughed when his hands went straight through it. “It’s pretty. I like your halo.”

Gabriel laughed in return, his lips at Sam’s ear, nibbling gently. “You should see the rest of me gleam when I’m in a good mood.” Sam whined, not entirely disliking the biting on his ear, but not expecting it. He slowly tilted his head into the nibbling, and Gabriel licked along the shell of his ear, suckling at the lobe. In the slow motion world Sam was experiencing, he hadn’t even noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned and being tugged off his arms, his tie strewn on the bed. Before continuing, Gabriel pulled back, shucking off his own jacket and tie. As he started to work on his shirt, Sam reached up and tugged him closer by the front of his shirt. “Let me,” Sam murmured, clumsily undoing the buttons, his hazel eyes clouded with lust. 

Gabriel grinned at the look in the hunter’s eyes. Ah, he’d forgotten to mention the wine also had an aphrodisiac. And he kept forgetting just how quickly it affected these silly humans. His hands came up to cup Sam’s face, thumbs rubbing his cheeks. Sam became determined to finish undoing the buttons, his hair shadowing his eyes as he began to tug on the shirt, popping off the last few buttons by force. When he’d finished, he parted the white shirt to reveal unmarred skin, running his fingers over the silky flesh, pressing his palms flat to the angel’s stomach. “You’re so warm. So perfect.” He pushed his hands up over the man’s chest. “Why would you want me, just a flawed human?”

Again the angel tugged Sam’s face up to look at him. “Because your flaws are what make you interesting. You live so much more interesting lives here on earth that I ever had back in Heaven. Your flaws are what make you beautiful.” Sam gazed up at him, cheeks coloring under the praise. Gabriel grinned at feeling the man’s face warming, and took a chance, leaning in to press his lips to Sam’s. The human male made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a moan, hands gripping at the edge of his shirt.

Sam quickly moved his hands up to the angel’s shoulders, pressing upwards into the kiss. Those lips were so soft, so inviting and in his aroused and drunken state of mind, he only wanted more. One hand moved to the man’s lower back, pressing him closer until they both tumbled back onto the bed, Gabriel on top. They didn’t break the kiss as they went down, only kissing more fiercely. The angel felt Sam’s tongue poking out to run along his lips, and he opened his mouth to accept it in, tongues tangling and teeth nibbling at each other’s mouths. Somewhere in the tussle, their shirts got tossed to the ground, hands now roaming bare skin. 

Sam was painfully hard under his black pants, and his frantic squirming only made it worse. The angel was driving him mad, deft hands roaming over his chest and face, occasionally gripping at his long hair and using it to tug his head back. Gabriel bit at Sam’s neck, not drawing blood but leaving bruises where he’d bite especially hard or suck at the soft skin. His fingertips would pinch at Sam’s nipples, and the combination of sensations caused the poor boy to arch up into him. “Please….” Sam whined in a breathy tone. He pressed all of himself up against Gabriel. Surely the angel would feel just how excited he was getting, how much he needed to be satisfied.

“Oh, hold your horses. I’m getting there.” Gabriel pulled away for a moment, and in a snap of his fingers, they were both stark naked. A wave of his hand sent Sam’s arms sprawling over his head, held by invisible restraints. And this time, Sam liked it. In a non-violent situation, Sam had a massive fetish for bondage. He whimpered, cock twitching in the open air, panting heavily as he stared up at Gabriel, taking in the faint heavenly glow emanating from his skin. 

Even in this altered state, he was confused for a moment. He was pretty sure this had to be an illusion just for the scene, because he was pretty sure angels didn’t need genetalia for reproductive reasons. Maybe they only had massive dicks when they wanted to have fun. Everyone enjoys a little sex, even angels, surely. 

Gabriel crawled up onto the bed, stopping near Sam’s chest. “Suck, boy.” He leaned in a little closer, as Sam lifted his head to lick along the angel’s perfect shaft, sucking at the vein on the underside. His tongue lavished attention on the man above him, desperate for attention and hoping he would get some in return if he pleased the other man. The angel groaned and dug his fingers into Sam’s hair, forcing his mouth to the tip of his cock, which Sam took eagerly into his mouth. “For someone who’s never sucked cock, you’re good at it.”

Sam’s face flushed brighter than he ever thought it could. Sure, he’d only ever dated girls, but that didn’t make him perfectly straight. He’d eyed the occasional man, and watched enough porn to have an idea what to do. He was simply following what he’d seen, and it seemed to be working. His eyes watered as the angel shoved himself into his mouth, holding Sam’s head still as he thrust his hips, cock pressing against the back of his throat. Sam closed his eyes, shivering as he let the Gabriel take his mouth. Such intensity scared him a little bit, knowing that the powerful being above him could easily snap his neck if he bit down. But then, a little bit of fear was what made him so terribly aroused at the same time. He could barely breathe with that rather large cock shoved repeatedly down his throat. He could feel his own cock twitching and leaking pre-cum freely, causing him to whine. He ached to touch himself, to bring the release he so desired. 

As if the angel had read his mind, he pulled away, leaving Sam to lick the sweet taste of Gabriel’s pre-cum in his mouth, staring up at him pleadingly. “Turn over,” Gabriel commanded, and Sam complied, his bonds moving with him, as if a straight bar was placed between his wrists. When he’d turned onto his stomach, the bar clamped down, holding him still again. He could hear the click of a small bottle opening, the sound of a liquid pouring out. A hand on his hips lifted him up onto his knees, his rear up in the air. He gasped, eyes going wide as he felt something moist being rubbed around his hole, and then he began to squirm as a finger pressed into him. Gabriel increased his hold on Sam’s hip. “Hold still. This will feel weird, but wait. It’ll feel good soon.” He worked his middle finger into Sam’s depths, wetting him with lube. He grinned as he shifted his finger to press just against Sam’s prostate, rubbing gently. Sam squealed and bucked so much that he had to pull away. “See, I told you it’d feel good.”

Gabriel glanced up as Sam looked over his shoulder, wide eyed and red faced, his blush creeping over his neck and shoulders. It was true, he’d never felt something like that. Whenever he watched porn, he’d only jerked himself off, too embarrassed to try touching himself elsewhere. What if Dean walked in on him watching gay porn? It’d be a lot harder to cover up if he was on his knees, reaching back to finger himself or impaled on a dildo. So, while the boys were hunting together, he’d stuck to traditional masturbating to get himself off. At least he could change the channel and his brother would be none the wiser to the fact that it wasn’t straight porn. Maybe he would have experimented if he got bold enough, but not yet. Not until he was sure he’d have some time alone.

Gabriel’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, hand caressing the curve of his ass. “I’m going to try again, and I need you to hold still. I need to loosen you up before the main event.” He slicked up two fingers this time, pressing gently into Sam, causing him to whine. “I know, it hurts. Be patient,” The angel leaned forward, murmuring in his ear, placing a few kisses along his neck. “Ssshhh…” Sam pouted and took a few deep breaths, feeling his muscles slowly start to relax. Only then did Gabriel begin to move his fingers in and out of Sam, making sure to rub at his prostate every few strokes. 

Sam began to pant again, gasping each time pleasure rushed over him, gathering in his abdomen. As he gave in to the pleasure, he began to loosen up considerably, and didn’t mind near as much when a third finger was inserted into him, spreading and stretching him. Those three fingers caressed his insides in ways he’d never imagined, causing him to let out a high, needy moan. Gabriel grinned behind him and pulled his fingers away, using the remaining lube to slick up his cock. Sam quivered under him in anticipation, burying his face against a pillow. 

Gabriel shook his head, and the pillow disappeared. “Don’t want your wonderful noises muffled. Let me hear you, sweetheart.” And then he pressed his cock in slowly, stretching Sam even more than before. Sam whimpered at first, clenching down around him and worsening the pain, but Gabriel didn’t stop. He pressed in as deeply as he could go, growling out a moan at the intense tightness of Sam’s ass. “Don’t squeeze so hard, you’ll hurt yourself.” He slapped Sam’s rear, causing the boy to jump and yelp, his attention on the stinging of his skin. Sam took another few deep breaths, willing himself to relax, which was a lot easier said than done.

When he felt Sam relax, he pulled out, and began to thrust evenly, moaning low each time the warm tightness enveloped his cock. “That’s better. You’re still so tight, boy. It’s positively delicious.” He pressed in deeply and held his position, rolling his hips until he heard Sam gasp in pleasure. He grinned and began to move again, aiming for the spot that made Sam squirm with each of his thrusts. Soon they were both moaning, Sam’s voice going high and keening from the impossible amount of pleasure, Gabriel’s voice low. It was music to his ears. He leaned down to nip at Sam’s neck and shoulders again, one hand holding his hips steady, the other reaching around to grip Sam’s leaking cock. Sam nearly exploded right then, finally getting some attention on his throbbing erection. “Aahh!” He moaned higher, bucking his hips back and forth between the angel’s dick and the hand around his own straining cock. “Ah, I’m gonna…”

Gabriel’s muffled voice rumbled against his shoulder as he stroked Sam. “Come for me. Make a big mess for me, boy.” And just as those words were spoken, Sam came hard, spilling over the satin sheets in spurts as the angel thrust into him hard. He cried out, his throat raw, his noises fading to grunts, as Gabriel finished deep inside him as well. Gabriel held still for a few moments, enjoying the post-sex high, murmuring as he kissed Sam’s cheek. “See? I’m not so bad.” 

Sam nodded weakly, feeling the haze start to clear from his mind as he put his head down, nuzzling at the satin sheets. He felt the bonds on his wrists disappear as Gabriel pulled out of him, reaching for a towel to clean them both. The angel reached beneath Sam, wiping up the mess on the sheets, and Sam smiled, stretching out flat on his stomach. He felt Gabriel sit down next to him, a hand caressing his back and moving up to his hair. He felt drowsy, and well satisfied. He had just begun to drift off to sleep when a voice jolted him awake.

 

“Sam! You listening? Sammy?” Sam opened his eyes quickly and found himself face to face with his brother. He was back at the bar again, and he quickly looked down at himself, finding that he was fully clothed again. It was like he’d never left. He looked up at Dean again, hoping the furious blush on his face wouldn’t be noticed in the dim bar lighting. “Sorry, just a little tired.” Dean rolled his eyes, and went back to explaining the plan for infiltrating a vampire nest on their next hunt. Sam nodded, pretending to be listening, hoping he didn’t look too exhausted. He also hoped the erection growing in his jeans wouldn’t be noticed, as he thought of Gabriel, wondering when they’d see each other next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first AO3 submission!  
> I only pulled this out of my ass in a few hours, so I know its not perfect, but I'd very much like to improve my writing.  
> Don't just give kudos. Leave comments!  
> They help me improve my writing!


End file.
